


hot for teacher

by silverfoxflower



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: When Zagreus had first come to him, he had made his request with uncharacteristic hesitancy.“There’s a man I want to please,” he said, “but … ah, I’ve never pleased men before, if you catch my drift.”“Of course, lad,” Achilles had responded smoothly.
Relationships: Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	hot for teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Hades Kink Meme

“So,” Zagreus walked towards Achilles, clapping the chalk from his hands. He had a swagger to his step and a smirk to his smile. “How was that?”

Achilles smiled, “not bad.” He was not effuse with praise for the boy, but neither did he restrain himself. Zeus knows he wasn’t getting much positive attention from his father. With a fond hand, Achilles ruffled Zagreus’ sweaty hair.

“Better than my distance record,” Zagreus said. He cut his eyes to Achilles coyly. “Does that mean I get a reward?”

So eager, his pupil.

“I suppose,“ Achilles said fondly, watching Zagreus mop the perspiration from his face with his chiton, the white linen pulling up and exposing his pale thighs. "You have truly put your mind to the battle, lad, and made me proud to call myself your teacher.”

Zagreus flushed happily, the way he always did when praised, soaking up Achilles’ approval like cracked earth in want of rain.

–

“Is this what you like, lad?” Achilles asked, putting his hand to Zagreus’ cock, making the boy shudder and cling to his shoulders.

“Yeah, I-” Zagreus panted, his thighs shivering under Achilles’ hand. A quick study, an eager mind. Since Zagreus had asked Achilles to show him the axis of pleasure between men, this new activity had been folded into their daily lessons.

Achilles pressed closer, chest against chest, thigh against thigh, sliding his tongue into Zagreus’ panting mouth. Zagreus’ cock was slick, and Achilles could feel the pulse under his fingers, strong and vital.

“Anytime you want to, lad,” Achilles murmured, enjoying the naked pleasure on his student’s face. So honest, this one, so charming.

Zagreus’ breath began to hitch, his hips stuttering against where Achilles had pinned him with this thighs. “I want to, ah, touch you too.”

“If you’d like,” Achilles murmured against the line of Zagreus’s throat, and finished him, feeling the slickness spill between their bodies, hearing Zagreus cry his name like an invocation.

–

Zagreus looked good on his knees, his lashes a dark half-moon across his mismatched eyes. He had the same look of concentration on his face that he did when throwing discus, when wielding the Stygian blade, like there was something just in the distance that he was reaching for with his entire body. Achilles was too old and too jaded to be a maiden, otherwise, he thought, his heart would have fluttered at being the target of such intensity.

“Grasp it at the base, lad.” Achilles instructed, his voice low as Zagreus folded his fingers around his cock. “Firmly … there’s a good grip.”

Zagreus took Achilles into his mouth, a bit clumsy in his eagerness. With gentle hands Achilles pet his hair, his voice smooth as he guided Zagreus on how to take a man apart.

When Zagreus had first come to him, he had made his request with uncharacteristic hesitancy.

“There’s a man I want to please,” he said, “but … ah, I’ve never pleased men before, if you catch my drift.”

“Of course, lad,” Achilles had responded smoothly. In his age, this sort of training had also been common. If anything, he had been remiss in his duties, though the mists of death tended to dampen a man’s ardor, as it did his hunger.

Achilles had been surprised to find that, when he was with Zagreus, the heat that licked his skin could almost make him believe he still lived. Achilles groaned as he came down Zagreus’s throat, making him pull away, coughing.

“Apologies, lad,” Achilles said, a bit flustered. “I should have warned you.”

Zagreus shook his head, grinning, “I didn’t mind, sir. I must be getting better.” He licked a drop of Achilles’ spend off of his knuckle and Achilles hissed through his teeth.

He had never thought to ask who Zagreus was pursuing this training on behalf of, but, with an absent-minded longing, Achilles thought that he was a lucky man indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://greyduckgreygoose.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic)


End file.
